


2015年10月至2016年9月的BROLIN文

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:30:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8091289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua
Summary: 关于Colin和Bradley的那些小事





	1. 距离

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有人问Bradley，what is standing between you and complete happiness? 他说：distance. 
> 
> （其他的所有当然都是脑补的啦～）

梗来自15年1月13日布总的一次机场快问快答中的其中一个问题。文档躺在电脑里一年多，还是想写完。）

 

敲下最后一个字母E。 大拇指悬在发送键上，缓慢画了一个圈，其间思念跨越了半洋，按下。  
和他相处多年，有太多的通关密语，如今自己早已习惯如此。  
想得到正确的答案，请问正确的问题。  
其他的才不会告诉你。  
这不仅仅是恋人间的秘密那么简单。

其实，字面意义上的距离，并不是个问题。  
总有其他的“距离”横亘在他们中间。  
比如打电话时突然出现的沉默。  
比如看电视时无意间看到的熟悉面庞。  
比如谁都没提过的等待。  
比如他们都那么骄傲，明了各自心中对演戏的比拼。  
这些并不是坏事。  
只会让他们更加迫不及待的耗费全部力气想靠近彼此。

 

比如现在。  
八个小时的里程简直就是炼狱。

Bradley总在回家的路上按耐不住性子，疯狂的想相见，疯狂的无法转移注意力，疯狂的用各种千奇百怪的问答来告诉对方，我有多么多么期待回来，多么多么期待看到你。他毫不掩饰的要让全世界知道，此刻他的心情。  
冲破枷锁般的热烈，却又陷入深海的清醒。

而大洋另一边的他，看着这些也许无厘头也许充满暗语的问答，心情雀跃无比。  
这个傻子。  
然后在工作结束后背上背包冲向约定的地点。

FIN


	2. 距离

背景时间：2015年10月10日

 

急匆匆下飞机，伦敦熟悉冷冽的味道扑面而来。

手机刚刚收到一条短信，Bradley笑起来，然后立刻关机。

今天，他，才不会让其他人找到他。

他们一向约定在这天见面。

 

这家餐厅的黑白色调以及奇怪格局有种奇怪的私密感，兜兜转转在角落看到低着头的毛线帽。

背包一甩,拇指摸上小徽章 “寒冰王?”

对方扬起头调笑道“没错，今天我就要打败亚瑟王。”

“你想在今天打败我？！我生日这天？”

“对。”

Bradley假装皱眉撇撇嘴，“有什么好处吗？”

“好处嘛……你待会就知道了。” Colin一脸奸笑。

金毛发誓，以后再也不和Colin打赌了。

 

FIN

 

PS: 布总的生日是十月十一日。 据多年观察，十月十日这天金毛的行踪咳咳……总是成谜…今年又恰巧有人在路上遇见科林^_^（帽子上有一个寒冰王的小徽章）

 


	3. 信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin收到了一张有他和Bradley合照的明信片。

背景日期：2015年12月24日

事务所其实一向不支持这个行为，觉得对于演员来说是个负担，更别提对于工作特别忙碌的演员。  
那就是，给粉丝回信。  
成千上万从世界各地寄来的信件包裹，整理收集储存就让人大伤脑筋，更别说还要回信后再寄出。  
这是个难题也是个挑战。

当经纪人看到Colin敲门进来，就知道他又来拿信了。  
Colin除了预约的工作外很少来事务所，这件事除外。  
他一直坚持要定期回信，雷打不动地坚持了好多年。  
Colin见到她笑了笑，拉开空背包，将整理箱里的信件往书包里倒。

“你现在好不容易有空闲时间，不休息会吗？”  
“就是有空闲时间，所以要回信。”  
“可，就快圣诞假期了，多难得啊，你又要把这么多信背回家看吗？”  
Colin拉好书包拉链，背上身，眨眨眼，诙谐地说：“我给她们回信送信，我是不是很像圣诞老人？”  
经纪人叹口气，“是，最年轻的圣诞老人。”

***

Colin靠坐在沙发上，旁边放了好几只不同颜色油性笔，低头看着信，时不时在明信片上签名。  
Colin正看着张明信片，仿佛想到些什么，笑了笑，拿起蓝笔飞快写下自己的名字。

头顶传来声音，“这张，金杯毒酒那集，照片上的我真是帅呆了！”  
Colin嗓子眼里哼笑一声，准备把明信片装进信封，头顶上的人又说：“你给明信片留了那么多空白，是想等着我签吗？”  
Colin笑得仰起头，对上Bradley圆溜溜的大眼睛。

“嗯哼，也许有一天，她会把这张递给你，给你留点空间不好吗？”  
话音未落，温热的手掌抚上他脸颊，他在他唇上印上一个吻。  
“我该死的爱死你这点。”  
“当然。”  
Bradley拿起那张明信片看了看，说“所以有一天，这张明信片会是圆满的。”  
“都将会是圆满的。”

FIN

PS：梗来自一位姑娘收到科林的回信。科林签在了他那一侧，留白了布总的那边，很棒耶！  
回信在15年圣诞左右寄出^_^


	4. 除夕

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2015年12月31日的午夜。

背景时间：2015年12月31日午夜 地点：北爱尔兰阿马郡（Colin的家乡）

雨，终于停了。  
Colin拉起兜帽，离开家，走在湿漉漉的小道上。  
除夕夜，街上没有什么人，要么在家里要么在酒吧，这可是北爱，不似伦敦的喧嚣。  
他掏出手机看了看屏幕上的消息，手上戴着半指手套，这是多年前Bradley送的，已经旧得起了毛球，Colin经常说这是他戴过最舒服的手套，大小合适柔软不扎人。

走到小道尽头转个弯，吵噪声渐渐入耳。

告别旧年最好的方式当然就是酒精。

Colin推开门走进一家酒吧。这是他从大学起就经常光顾的店铺，典型的乡间木质酒吧，迷迷晃晃的暖黄灯总比别人家暗几度，氛围刚好。

酒吧里人很多，Colin伸长脖子往角落看了看，有人冲他摇摇手，他微笑起来朝那边走去。  
Colin走到桌边愉快地和旧友击掌，然后落座。Colin今年很忙，终于在一年的最后一天与老同学聚上一次。聊的话题无非是关于演戏舞台戏剧，穿插一些演员间的合作逸事。

聊着聊着，坐在他对面的同伴抬起眼看向他身后，Colin没回头，接着讲未尽的话题，有人抚上他的椅背，然后掌心移上他的后背，他没躲避也没移动。  
来人挨着Colin坐下，熟稔地向所有人打招呼，非常大方的请一轮酒。赢得了众人的一阵呼声。

他们当然都认识Bradley。Colin也从来没有避讳过。

Colin的冷幽默和Bradley的荤段子可谓是黄金搭档，当属聚会必备，让人称赞咋舌。

接近午夜，酒吧里的人开始倒数迎接新年，数到零的时候，灯突然灭了。

黑暗中，他们接吻，他在他耳边说：

生日快乐。

FIN

 

PS：2016年的新年夜。科总生日是一月一日。


	5. 归来

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 布总的新剧DAMIEN首播。

背景时间：2016年3月7日

他知道他很忙。

他也知道他很忙。

Bradley和朋友坐在电视机前，等着DAMIEN第一集的播出。  
他没看过成片，不知道自己演成什么样子，说不紧张肯定是骗人的。  
Bradley从沙发上坐到地上，又从地上坐到沙发扶手，又从扶手折腾到地上，久违的主角让他有点无所适从。

他脑海里浮现出Colin的脸，Colin会非常淡漠的瞟他一眼，轻描淡写的说：又不是第一天演戏。

Bradley知道Colin其实心里比他还紧张，可一副装作潇洒的表情，却能让他在一秒钟内放松下来。

 

他把手机拿出来看了看，又放回去。  
看了看又放回去。  
那边是凌晨三点。  
看了看又放回去。

朋友叫他的名字，兴奋地说开始了，他回过神，笑着开了瓶啤酒坐在地毯上。

***

口袋里的手机震动不停。  
Bradley回过神，急忙起身，光脚在地板上打滑，冲出客厅，溜进隔壁房间关上门。

“喂”

***

三月的爱尔兰依旧冻晕人。  
更何况是凌晨三点。

酒店没有无线网络，室内的4G网络也特别慢，连不上直播台。  
快凌晨三点的时候，Colin跑出酒店，边走边找寻信号稳定的地方。

就是这个小山坡。

Colin坐在山坡的草地上，看完了第一集DAMIEN。除了第一个镜头看到金毛的眼睛时，他的手抓紧了附近的草丛外，其他时刻并没有过多的表情。  
一集完了，Colin的鼻头和手冻得通红。

抬头看向夜空，按下拨号键。

他在等他的电话。  
他需要他的肯定。

除此之外的东西并不重要。

“喂”

FIN

庆贺DAMIEN第一季播出！  
纯属脑洞，勿当真啊。

背景：金毛和朋友一起看大民第一集。科林在爱尔兰拍THE FALL。所以借用了这两个时间点～^_^


	6. 纽约纽约

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colin这次来到了纽约。

背景日期：2016年3月24日 地点：纽约

这是个惊喜。  
Colin一直想踏上这片大陆，今天终于实现。  
说来到纽约完全是因为工作，他会眨眨眼，心底还是有那么点点私心。

Colin接到电话的时候，以为只是到美国来看看猎人电影的宣传期，没想到，电话另一头提出了额外的要求，对于之后和美方的合作，希望他可以先过去和相关人员碰碰面，双方给心里打个底。科林想着反正都要去一趟，多接几个工作也没什么区别。

他特别要求提前一天到达。

***

到纽约，怎么可能错过和伦敦西区媲美的宽街呢。

用戏剧作为开场，这，真是最好不过了。不然一群人坐在桌前，那气氛，Colin也不知道开口说什么。

由戏剧牵头，双方都松了口气，相约一起看戏，开场前聊聊，随意放松环境下，看得出对方对科林很满意。

Colin瞄了瞄手机，瞒着Bradley说自己依旧在伦敦，这种带着秘密的兴奋铺满心底，眼睛里闪闪发亮，嘴角不自觉地扬起。

这是个不能说的惊喜。

***

散场后，对方提出要不要再喝一轮，科林笑着拒绝，背上书包看看手表，说不定还能赶上红眼航班。

正准备到街边拦个小黄，有人从背后拍拍他的肩。  
回头一看，来人戴着兜帽，熟悉的双眼。

Colin睁大眼张开嘴，正想叫唤，对方比了个嘘声的手势。

他翻了个白眼，塌下肩。  
“好巧，Damien。”  
“你好，公爵大人。”  
“你怎么在这？”  
“我们是同一个经纪人。”  
“你怎么在，这？”  
“你来纽约还能去哪！？”  
“本来……”  
“本来这该是个惊喜？”  
“没错。”  
“没错啊，现在依旧是个惊喜，对于你来说。”  
“……”  
“走，我带你去宽街旁的酒吧喝一杯。”

***

这是家完全和英式酒吧风格截然不同的酒吧。全黑色的内饰，却在细节上减淡了沉重压抑的氛围，神秘而自在。

“我来这有些工作要谈。”  
“我知道。”  
“也不仅仅都是为了工作。”  
“我知道。”  
Bradley眼神真挚笔直注视着Colin，听着他解释。

“不想再让你隔着大西洋等我。”  
Bradley的眼神晃动了一下。

“这次换我等你。”

侍者对于角落那一桌感到好奇，大大的酒单立在桌上好半天，挡着就坐着的两人的脸庞。  
他们到底什么时候下单啊？

FIN

仅为脑补，勿当真。  
科总前两天在纽约，布总的航班推特让人想多多呢(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))  
PS：他们当然在接吻啦，哪有时间下单。


	7. 三月二十五日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 科总被逮到去看Ben Whishaw百老汇的舞台剧The Crucible～～～

背景时间：2016年3月25日 地点：纽约

从下午四点开始，Colin不停地看手表。  
Bradley瞄了瞄，从床上爬起来，光脚踩着地毯走到Colin身旁。  
Colin坐在地毯上，地毯上手上全都是各种宽街戏剧宣传单，正在细细翻看。

Bradley坐下来，扫了一眼。  
“怎么，你今晚有安排？”  
“嗯，你待会就飞回去了，我订了今晚的戏票。”  
“什么戏？这么迫不及待。”  
“嗯…哼……”  
“The Crucible”  
Colin侧过头，眼里充满期待。  
“你知道的。”  
Bradley不屑的哼了一声。  
“我就说常年不出大不列颠岛的宅男，自己一人来到大西洋另一端，目的哪有那么简单。”

“但是……”  
Bradley说着抽走Colin的宣传单，翻身跨坐在他身上，手掌一推，把Colin按倒在地毯上。

“机票可以改签，戏票嘛，错过了就要再等明天了。”  
Colin笑着挣扎想起身，眼神戏谑看着Bradley。  
“你知道我爱他的。”  
“我知道。”  
“非常。”  
“我知道。”  
“极度。”  
“你也知道我的。怎么可能会轻易放过你。”

“给我速战速决。”  
“这不可能。”

热烈的鼻息喷在喉间，啃上锁骨留下齿痕。  
冰凉的戒指滑进下腹，手指抚上滚烫，引起阵阵颤栗。

***

“你真是只恶魔。”  
Colin说着飞快的套上牛仔裤和上衣，抓起帽子，就往外跑。  
留下一脸邪恶的Bradley。

***

刚刚好在开场前赶到戏院的Colin，手机收到一条信息，  
【我给你的“真爱”多留了五分钟呢。】后面附带一个恶魔的表情

Colin心想下次绝对不跟他这么玩。

***

散场后。  
Colin心满意足的走出戏院，肾上腺素还未褪去，满心激动。  
手机收到一条短信。  
【我看到你了。】来自一个又陌生又熟悉的号码。  
Colin的唇边泛起微笑。

真是完美的一天。

FIN 

PS:科总去看小本的剧啦(☆_☆) 最后的短信是小本发给他的啦～～～


	8. 沙发

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 背景是DAMIEN被砍，金毛回英国，那时科总正在拍HUMANS。

背景时间：2016年6月

Colin这几天非常忙碌，HUMANS正在抓紧拍摄，早上七点就要到达化妆间，半夜才回到家，彻彻底底的精疲力尽，完全无法再思及其他。

Colin一打开家门，就感知到沙发上有人，就像他每次都能迅速在人群中找准镜头一样敏感。手指犹豫了一下，没开大灯，打开了小壁灯。

果然，Bradley正瘫坐在沙发上，眼神放空望向天花板。

***

这个贵得要命的沙发是在Bradley的强烈安利下买的。  
当时，他一本正经的对Colin说：沙发是非常非常重要的一件家具，远比你想的重要得多。你能在沙发上解决人生所有问题。必须买最好的。

Colin眼都没眨一下，也没看Bradley，放下背包，径直去厨房烧水。

泡了杯茶，放在茶几上，才在Bradley旁边坐下。  
坐下的那一刻，Colin有点体会到Bradley说的解决人生所有问题的感觉来自哪，浑身陷在软绵绵的沙发里，什么问题都算不上是个问题，烦恼疲惫全被吸走，宛如天堂。他舒服得叹了口气。

Bradley仿佛感知到他一样，侧过头，做了一个“我说得没错吧”的表情。Colin挑了挑眉，嘴角弯起。

Bradley把头转回去，看着前方，没说话。  
Colin也没开口，他在等他。  
有些事，他没法开口。

***

就在Colin等得开始打瞌睡的时候，Bradley开口了。  
“我有跟他们好好告别。”  
“骗人，你压根就不想和他们告别。”  
Bradley因为这句话笑出声，依旧看着前方。  
“我依旧无法习惯和别人告别。”Bradley停了一下，接着说，“还是在这种情况下。”

“你现在可以好好看欧洲杯了。”  
“你真的相当不会安慰人。”  
Colin耸耸肩，拿起已经半凉的茶杯。  
“你明明知道我的意思。”

Bradley终于扭过头，普鲁士蓝的眼睛直直盯着Colin。  
“你知道我今天要回来？”  
“我查过航班，想着应该就是今天了。”  
“你……”  
“我知道。”

Bradley长吁一口气，像是终于放下心结，侧躺在沙发上，脑袋枕在Colin的膝盖上，半眯着眼。  
“我本来还想带你看看X-MEN的大城堡。”  
“我知道。”  
“还想带你去那家素食披萨店。”  
“我知道。”  
Colin微凉的手指插入Bradley乱乱的发间，轻轻抚摸着。  
“Glen是个非常有意思的人。”  
“我知道。”

“我好想你。”  
“我也是。”

爱尔兰茶的香味被封在唇间。

FIN

 

全是脑洞，千万别当真！  
注释：  
1.布总是足球迷，不用说啦，六月开始的欧洲杯。  
2.DAMIEN在X-MEN的拍摄地，教授的城堡里拍过戏。科总是X-MEN死忠粉。他两一起去看过XMEN的电影。  
3.素食披萨店出现在之前写过的《极光》里，科林是素食。  
4.Glen是DAMIEN的编剧。（文里他出现在这，是想说布总就算想放下，可依旧心念着大民）  
5.科总喜欢喝爱尔兰红茶。


End file.
